This invention relates generally to attachment devices and more specifically to an interior trim attachment apparatus for an automotive vehicle.
Traditionally, automotive vehicle interior trim components are attached to sheet metal body panels by screws or barbed Christmas tree fasteners. Screws are problematic during installation on a quickly moving assembly line since the power screw drivers often inadvertently disengage the screw head and irreparably mar the adjacent trim panel or bezel. This leads to poor quality or costly removal and scrappage of the expensive trim panel. Furthermore, insertion of multiple screws is time consuming. Moreover, the installed screws are typically considered to be unattractive and are sometimes hidden by extraneous caps, especially for luxury vehicles. Christmas trees, on the other hand, are more aesthetically pleasing and easy to install but are rarely reusable once removed and are not suitable for withstanding loads within moving parts.
The recent modularization of interior trim systems, such as modular headliners, has allowed for the use of snap together parts which sandwich the headliner trim panels. These modular units have encouraged preassembly of various components prior to shipment and final assembly of the system into the automotive vehicle. This has significantly reduced cost while improving quality and aesthetic design flexibility. Notwithstanding, most of the modular sun visor attachments continue to use some screws either during preassembly or final assembly.
Examples of various conventional quick connect sun visors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,544,927 entitled "Twist-In Visor Mount" which issued to Snyder et al. on Aug. 13, 1996; 5,499,854 entitled "Mounting Bracket Assembly for a Vehicle Sunshade and Method of Installing Same in a Vehicle" which issued to Crotty, III et al. on Mar. 19, 1996; 5,242,204 entitled "Visor Mount" which issued to Kitterman et al. on Sep. 7, 1993; 5,031,954 entitled "Mounting Bracket and Arm Assembly for a Vehicle Sunshade and Method of Installing Same in a Vehicle" which issued to Peterson et al. on Jul. 16, 1991; 4, 989,911 entitled "Snap-In Visor Mount" which issued to Van Order on Feb. 5, 1991; 4,913,484 entitled "Headliner and Sunshade Fastener" which issued to Dowd et al. on Apr. 3, 1990; and 4,729,590 entitled "Visor Rod Mount" which issued to Adams on Mar. 8, 1988.